1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of therapies for cardiac arrhythmias, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for forcing cardiac output by delivering a pulsatile electrical field to the heart during fibrillation or a hemodynamically compromising tachycardia.
2. Background Information
Approximately 400,000 Americans succumb to ventricular fibrillation each year. It is known that ventricular fibrillation, a usually fatal heart arrhythmia, can only be terminated by the application of an electrical shock delivered to the heart. This is through electrodes applied to the chest connected to an external defibrillator or electrodes implanted within the body connected to an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD). Paramedics cannot usually respond rapidly enough with their external defibrillators to restore life. New methods of dealing with this problem include less expensive external defibrillators (and thus more readily available) and smaller implantable defibrillators. Since the first use on humans of a completely implantable cardiac defibrillator in 1980, research has focused on making them continually smaller and more efficient by reducing the defibrillation threshold energy level. The goal has been to reduce the size of the implantable device so that it could be implanted prophylactically, i.e., in high risk patients before an episode of ventricular fibrillation.
An ICD includes an electrical pulse generator and an arrhythmia detection circuit coupled to the heart by a series of two or more electrodes implanted in the body. A battery power supply, and one or more charge storage capacitors are used for delivering defibrillation shocks in the form of electrical current pulses to the heart. These devices try to restore normal rhythm from the fibrillation. While it works well at restoring normal function, the ICD is large in size and not practical for a truly prophylactic device. A small device capable of maintaining minimal cardiac output, in high risk patients, prior to admission into an emergency room is needed.
In addition, external defibrillators are limited in their performance. The typical paramedic defibrillation may be delayed by 10 minutes. At this time defibrillation may be irrelevant since the rhythm is often advanced to asystole. In asystole, there is little or no electrical activity and certainly no cardiac pumping.
There is a need for a new method and apparatus for dealing with ventricular fibrillation. The defibrillation approach does not work satisfactorily. External devices are too slow in arrival and implantable defibrillators are excessively large (and expensive) for prophylactic use.
The invention provides an electrical method of stimulating cardiac cells causing contraction to force hemodynamic output during fibrillation, hemodynamically compromising tachycardia, or asystole. Forcing fields are applied to the heart to give cardiac output on an emergency basis until the arrhythmia ceases or other intervention takes place. The device is usable as a stand alone external or internal device or as a backup to an ICD, atrial defibrillator, or an anti-tachycardia pacemaker.
The goal of the invention is maintaining some cardiac output and not necessarily defibrillation. The method is referred to as Electrical Cardiac Output Forcing and the apparatus is the Electrical Cardiac Output Forcer (ECOF).
In the implantable embodiment, a forcing field is generated by applying approximately 50 volts to the heart at a rate of approximately 100-180 beats per minute. These fields are applied after detection of an arrhythmia and maintained for up to several hours. This will generate a cardiac output which is a fraction of the normal maximum capacity. The heart has a 4 or 5 times reserve capacity so a fraction of normal pumping activity will maintain life and consciousness.
The implantable embodiment is implanted in high risk patients who have never had fibrillation. If they do fibrillate, the ECOF device forces a cardiac output for a period of up to several hours, thus giving the patient enough time to get to a hospital. That patient would then be a candidate for an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD). The ECOF differs from the ICD in that it is primarily intended for a single usage in forcing cardiac output over a period of hours, while the ICD is designed to furnish hundreds of defibrillation shocks over a period of years.
Insofar as is known, no prior attempts have been made at forcing pulses during any type of fibrillation. Some workers in the field have experimented for research purposes with local pacing during fibrillation. For example, Kirchhof did local pacing during atrial fibrillation in dog hearts (Circulation 1993; 88: 736-749). He used 0.5 mm diameter electrodes and pacing stimuli. As expected, small areas around the heart were captured but no pumping action was expected or detected. Similar results have been obtained in the ventricle by KenKnight (Journal of the American College of Cardiology 1994; 283A).
Various researchers have tried multiple pulse defibrillation without success in reducing the energy thresholds, for example, Schuder (Cardiovascular Research; 1970, 4, 497-501), Kugelberg (Medical and Biological Engineering; 1968, 6, 167-169 and Acta Chirurgica Scandinavia; 1967, 372), Resnekov (Cardiovascular Research; 1968, 2, 261-264), and Geddes (Journal of Applied Physiology; 1973, 34, 8-11).
More recently, Sweeney (U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,984) has experimented with multiple (primarily dual) shocks of timing calculated from the fibrillation rate. None of these approaches has been able to significantly reduce voltages from conventional defibrillation shocks. Importantly, none of these approaches anticipated the idea that the individual pulses might force cardiac output or could sustain life indefinitely.
Some have considered the use of smaller pulses, before the shock, to reduce the energy required for a defibrillation shock (Kroll, European Application No. 540266), but never anticipated eliminating the defibrillation shock itself or anticipated that the pulses themselves could maintain cardiac output. Some have suggested using higher voltage pulses to terminate ventricular tachycardias, but no suggestion was made of an application with fibrillation or of obtaining cardiac output (Kroll WO 93/19809) and Duffin (WO 93/06886).
The benefits of this invention will become clear from the following description by reference to the drawings.